DESCRIPTION: Project Summary inXsol proposes to design and demonstrate a web-based, multiplayer small group simulation to support instructor led HazMat worker health and safety training. This product is called HAZworker. The use of distributed, low-cost simulation will allow individuals to attain a level of experience in the probable roles at typical incidents and work sits and to receive the necessary repetition in possible roles for learning and expertise development. Simulations can lead to better out of the box performance and learning at a real situation (on-job training) or live training exercises. Until recently, simulations were out of reach for small training organizations serving the worker health and safety clients over a broad geographic area because of cost and technical infrastructure necessary. inXsol's HAZworker approach will increase access for the worker population and better position training organizations to serve their clients with relevant simulation training supporting HAZWOPER and ongoing refresher training. inXsol is leveraging The New England Consortium's (TNEC) previously created computer-based simulation tool (CBST) as a foundation for this project. Despite the success and significant deployment of this tool, only a fraction of workers trained by TNEC [let alone other WETP awardees, and non-WETP training organizations in this country] have access to tools like CBST. inXsol's web-based HAZworker simulation will increase access to simulations for the industry. In addition to TNEC's primary role for this project, UCLA - Labor Occupational Safety and Health (LOSH) and The Texas-Utah Consortium for Hazardous Waste Worker Training (TUCHWWT) have identified the value of exploring use of this tool for their organizations and have agreed to include HAZworker in at least one class during the Phase I project evaluation cycle. By using the existing CBST product and engaging a sample of WETP awardees, inXsol has significantly lowered the execution risk of this project while increasing the commercialization opportunities. For Phase I inXsol proposes web-based development of HAZworker (based on the TNEC CBST), evaluate HAZworker with at least three WETP classes, and evaluate the user experience compared to TNEC's past results. During Phase II authoring functionality will be created in conjunction with the participating WETP organizations. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Project Narrative inXsol proposes to design and demonstrate a web-based, multiplayer small group simulation to support instructor led HazMat worker health and safety training. This product is called HAZworker. The use of distributed, low-cost simulation will allow individuals to attain a level of experience in the probable roles at typical incidents and work sites and to receive the necessary repetition in possible roles for learning and expertise development. Simulations can lead to better out of the box performance and learning at a real situation (on-job training) or live training exercises. inXsol is leveraging The New England Consortium's (TNEC) previously created computer-based simulation tool (CBST) as a foundation for this project.